A New Adventure
by Sora1
Summary: If you like actioon, romance, and humor, then read this and create your own ending. There is also a contest;) so please R+R. Thanks =)


Hi guys,  
This isn't like all those other fan fics you read. This is a starter for all of you. I'm not going to finish the story and am letting you guys the readers finish them. You can use your imagination and give this story an ending. There is also a contest. Whoever creates the best story of this wins a spot to be in my next fan fic. Their continuation will also be posted on my site (www.princesssora.homestead.com) and used for this fan fic. Please enter!   
You can also use this and continue a story and post it by your author name if you like, but please just give me some credit so others will be able to use it too   
I got this idea when I didn't really feel like continuing some of my other fan fics, cause I'm busy working on 'Who Would Have Thought?' Anyway, read the story, and please REVIEW + tell me what you think of this idea. Should I continue more stories like this and let you guys take over?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
On with the story...  
  
Dear Dairy,  
Guess what? I think Tai likes Sora. He constantly looks over at her. Anyways, I'm really happy for her. Well, time to go to sleep.  
  
Yours,  
Mimi  
  
It was another night in the Digiworld and it was Matt's turn to stand watch. He played his harmonica as Gabumon kept him company. "Matt, is there something on your mind?" asked Gabumon.  
"Huh? Oh, no. It's nothing really. I just have this weird feeling."  
"Well I hope it's not those mushrooms Tai and Agumon collected," said Gabumon as he tried to make a joke to cheer up his friend.  
Matt laughed and said, "Yeah, but I wonder what would have happened if Sora didn't stop Agumon from eating them."  
About 2 hours later, Tai and Agumon took watch for 2 hours, then Joe and Gomamon, and to finish the night, Izzy and Tentomon.  
"Boom bubble"  
"Spiral twister"  
"Poison Ivy"  
"Fire blast!" Flaremon, a fiery champion digimon, shot out over 20 small but powerful fireballs.  
"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"  
"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"  
"Meter wing!"  
"Get ready for my needle spray!"  
A large fireball and tons of needles flew toward Flaremon as he was defeated.  
"Yeah!" cheered the Digidestineds.  
"Hey Izzy, what was that thing anyways?" asked Tai.  
"Hold on, let me search for it on my computer," said Izzy as he opened his laptop, "Ah, here it is. That was Flaremon, a fire Digimon with a fiery temper to match. You wouldn't want to get this digimon made on a hot and dry day. Its fire blast could blow its enemies miles away."  
"Well, it looks like that one needed a recharge cause we beat it," said Tai.  
"You're going have to be more careful next time Tai! You could have gotten all of us in a lot of trouble!" yelled Matt.  
"Well, how was I suppose to know that I would hit a sleeping Flaremon with the soccer ball?"  
A/N: Just in case you're wondering, the team decided to take a break and play some soccer.  
"Look, stop it you two," said Agumon.  
"I'm guessing you guys don't want to continue the game," said Joe.  
"Come on guys, let's finish the game, and you two could cool off. After all, we were beating you, and Joe was finally getting the hang of it," said Sora.  
"Okay, as long as Tai doesn't do anything else," said Matt.  
"Hey Sora, what'd you mean by you guys were beating us? We just needed to warm up, that's all," said Tai.  
"Sure you were, we believe you," said Mimi sarcastically.  
A/N: The teams are Sora, Mimi, T.K, and Kari against Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Joe.  
"Hey Sora! I'm open!" shouted Mimi. Sora passed the ball to Mimi, and Mimi scored.  
"Yeah!" cheered Mimi and her teamates.  
"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Mimi would be playing soccer and enjoying it," said Tai.  
"Plus she's pretty good too," added Izzy.  
"We win 7 to 5!" shouted Sora.  
"Now you guys have to stand guard tonight and do all the cooking," said Mimi.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Later that night...  
"Matt, can I ask you a question?" asked T.K.  
"You just did," said Matt.  
"Come on Matt, I'm serious," said T.K.  
"Sure little bro, what's up?"  
"Well, I kind of think Kari's cute,"  
"So, looks like you have your first crush," said Matt, but he didn't really think he should tease T.K. that much, seeing how his face was already beet red.  
"Yeah, I guess I do. You've had crushes before, haven't Matt? What would you do?"  
"Why don't you talk to her alone and give her a present. Since we're in the Digiworld and there aren't any real stores, why don't you make her a hair band made up of flower?" suggested Matt.  
"Okay, thanks for your advice. OH yeah, and before I forget, I think you should take your own advice and tell Sora too. Well goodnight," said T.K. as he fell asleep. This statement caught Matt off guard as he blushed.  
"Good night, lil bro. Sweet dreams."  
A/N: Mimi couldn't sleep and heard the last part of the conversation.  
Dear diary,  
You would never guess what I just heard! I think Matt has a crush on Sora too. I'm happy for her even though I have a tiny crush on Matt, but what what about Tai? Good thing Sora doesn't know all this. Anyways, like I said, I think Matt's cute and all, but I'm a little more fond of Joe. He's so funny :)  
Yours,  
Mimi  
The next morning Matt was cooking breakfast with Gabumon, and Joe and Tai were fishing. Sora and Biyomon were exploring the place, Izzy was on his computer, and Mimi and Palmon were collecting flowers.  
"So Joe, how many fish have you and Gomamon caught?" asked Tai  
"About five. How about you?"  
"Three."  
"I think these are enough. Why don't we go back and give these to Matt to cook?" suggested Joe.  
"Good idea."  
Tai and Joe went back to camp and waited for the food.  
"Breakfast is ready," called Matt.  
Everyone except for Sora and Mimi and their digimon were there.  
"Joe, why don't you go get Mimi, and tell her breakfast's ready."  
"What about Sora, Matt?" asked T.K.  
"Oh don't worry. I made her breakfast first thing this morning and packed it for her. She said she'll be back before lunch, so we have to wait her for her," said Matt.  
"Well, I better go find Mimi. Be back in a little while guys," said Joe.  
"Mimi! Where are you!" called Joe.  
"Huh? Oh hi Joe! I'm over here!"  
"Hey Mimi, what are you doing?" asked Joe.  
"I'm making Palmon a flower necklace and I'm collecting some flowers for T.K. Later, I'm going to teach him how to make a flower hair band."  
"The necklace looks great. Anyways, we have to get back now cause breakfast is ready."  
"Just wait for me for a minute Joe. Okay, I'm done now. Let's go Palmon."  
"Coming"  
On the way back, Joe and Mimi talked almost the whole time.  
"So Mimi, what's it like being an only child?" asked Joe.  
It's great that I don't have a younger sibling to babysit, even though it can be sometimes lonely. However, I can always talk to Sora. I guess I kinda think of her as a sister in some ways. So, what's it like having a brother Joe?" asked Mimi.  
"It's okay. I mean it is sometimes hard to live up to what my parents expect of Jim sometimes."  
They just kept talking until they reached camp.  
"Hey Joe! Hey Mimi!" called Tai.  
"Have either one of you guys seen Sora?" asked Izzy.  
"Yeah, she's been gone for a long time," said Kari.  
"We've even finished breakfast like 3 hours ago, but we saved some for you guys," said T.K.  
"What? You mean she's still not back yet?" Joe exclaimed.  
"I'll go look for her. Maybe she got lost or something," said Tai.  
"No wait. I'll go. Since you're the 'leader' why don't you guys go ahead and Sora and I will catch up with you later. That way we don't waste anytime," suggested Matt.   
"Okay, we'll leave marks on objects like trees and stone so you'll know which direction we are," said Tai.  
The others are walking and Matt's looking for Sora.  
"Sora! Where are you?" called Matt. He keeps walking though the forest until he sees   
a beach and an ocean.  
"Sora, are you there?" asked Gabumon.  
"Sore, I think someone is calling your name," said Biyomon.  
"What? Who do you think it is Bi?  
"I think it is Gabumon,"  
"Good, then that means Matt's here too. We can finally get out of here," said Sora.  
"Matt! We're over here!" called Sora.  
"Hey we've been looking all over for you. How come you haven't come back to camp?" asked Matt.  
"I can't."  
"Oh come on Sora, I mean I know Tai is annoying at times and Joe complains to much, but that's no reason for you not to come back," said Matt.  
"No it's not that,"  
"Then what is it?"  
"I can't seem to get out of here. Things can get in but not out," said Sora.  
"Wait a minute, what are you saying?"  
"There is some sort of an invisible shield, and we're trapped here until we can find an open space," said Biyomon.  
Just then, Tai, Agumon, Kari, and Gatomon came.  
"Tai! Kari! Don't come!" yelled Sora.  
"You'll get trapped!" yelled Matt.  
Tai didn't hear them and walks in with Agumon. Kari is behind Tai and stops when she sees Sora and Matt shaking their heads and hands.  
"Tai! Didn't you hear us?" yelled Matt, "We're trapped here!"  
"No, I just heard a bunch of screaming. What do you mean we're trapped?"  
"There's an invisible wall that enables people and things to get in, but nothing can get out. It's like an invisible box," said Sora.  
"I don't believe it. There's nothing here. See?"  
Tai walks back into the direction he came and bumps into something.  
"Tai! Didn't you hear Sora? We're trapped!" exclaimed Matt.  
"Kari. Go and get the others. I'm sure Izzy can get us out," said Tai.  
"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible," yelled Kari as she ran to meet the others.  
"By the way Tai, what are you doing here? I thought you guys already left," said Matt.  
"Well, since you guys have been gone for a while, we started to wrooy, especially T.K. and Kari, so we decided that me and Kari would  
look for you, and meet the others at a big oak tree next to Chinatown.  
"Huh? There's a Chinatown here? You've got to be kidding," said Sora.  
"Nope. Remember Sora, this is the digiworld. Anything can happen here," said Tai.  
"Well, what do we do now?" asked Sora.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until Kari and the others come," said Matt.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Why is this strange barrier here? Will Kari and the others come soon? Will the triangle between Matt, Sora, and Tai resolve soon?  
Find out in the next chapter written by you.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, here are the rules for the contest if you'd like to enter.  
1. No yaoi or yuri  
2. No suicide or anything like that (depressing stuff)  
3. No people dying  
4. Can't be too short (I mean when I say ending, I just mean a continuation. Like, it doesn't have to end right after this chapter.  
  
The deadline is May 25.  
  
Well, I guess that just about covers it for the rules (at least what I can think of right now)  
  
****Remember, this is just the beginning chapter, so the rest is up to you :) ***  
E-mail you're entry to sora_fan@yahoo.com or review and tell me that you'll enter and I'll look it up on your profile. In the summary part, just say this is an entry for my contest. It is best however if you just e-mail me it, but if you can't, post a review saying where it is.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and ENTER the CONTEST! Should I write more fan fics like this?  
  
Also please NO FLAMES or any dissing k? Thanks :)  
  
Love,  
Sora   



End file.
